El ángel ladrón de almas
by Skinless
Summary: Len x Lyserg!rnAl fin Cap.9! "Tu alma me pertenece(También he agregado un resumen... x la tardanza ya c deben haber oldidado d la hist.) rnMm.. Lyserg ha pasado una horrible noche, pero al parecer las cosas no mejoran.rnEsto ya se volvió Hao x L...
1. En presencia de un sentimiento

Bien he aquí otro Len X Lyserg... esta vez bien prometo no poner un final tan trágico como el anterior... (¬¬ Pero mi naturaleza me lo impide) a ver cómo les cae este, ojalá les guste ^^U  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 1: En presencia de un sentimiento  
  
-Se los presento él es Lyserg- Dijo Ryu enseñándonos a un chico de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos que parecían ser bastante amigables, llevaba con él un espíritu hada llamada Morphin y hacía su posesión con un péndulo de cristal, no me pareció buena idea añadir a alguien más al grupo así que de inmediato me opuse a su idea  
  
-No me parece buena idea, si lo agregamos al grupo tarde o temprano terminaremos compitiendo con él también por el trono  
  
-No seas así con él siquiera has dejado que se presente- Me reclamó de inmediato Ryu  
  
Pero al parecer él no tenía ninguna intención de presentarse pues al primer descuido realizó su posesión de objetos y nos atacó  
  
-Vamos Morphin!  
  
-Bason!  
  
-Prepárate para pelear Koloro!  
  
-Ahora verán, prepárense para recibir: el ataque fantasmagórico del Big Ben!!  
  
Era muy fuerte ni Horo Horo ni yo pudimos contra él.  
  
-Vamos Yoh, veamos que tan fuerte eres!  
  
Yoh sintió rabia al ver que insistía en pelear además contra él, le dio batalla y le ganó destruyendo su péndulo, pero su reacción fue contraria a la que esperábamos.  
  
-Perfecto....  
  
-Ah?- Yoh se notaba desconcertado  
  
-Estas capacitado para volverte mi amigo y juntos derrotar a Hao  
  
-De ninguna manera- Dijo ayudándonos a mí y a Horo Horo para levantarnos e ir a un hospital  
  
-Cómo?- Lyserg se veía muy sorprendido  
  
-No te acompañaré, tu manera de conseguir amigos es errónea, ahora déjanos pasar  
  
-No!- Gritó cerrándonos el paso- Tu eres muy fuerte y me ayudarás quieras o no a vengarme de Hao!!  
  
-Y cómo lo impedirás- Dijo Yoh muy tranquilo- Tu péndulo esta completamente destruido  
  
-Eso no es un péndulo- Dijo muy confiado sacando algo que parecía ser otro péndulo- ... solo una baratija, este me fue obsequiado por mi padre- dijo sacando un péndulo de cristal muy bien confeccionado- y no podrás tocarlo siquiera!!!  
  
Se disponía a atacarnos de nuevo pero Yoh muy enojado se preparo para darle un ataque que lo dejaría inconsciente un par de segundos.  
  
Al reponerse del golpe Yoh le ofreció que nos acompañara al hospital, este muy apenado al darse cuenta de su error aceptó y se encargó de cubrir todos los gastos  
  
Valla pero que antipático aquel chico, aunque -se sonroja- algo en el me cautivó, no sé si fueron sus ojos que expresaban odio y ternura a la vez o su comportamiento tan amable después de darse cuenta de que había estado en un error...  
  
Yoh como siempre hizo recapacitar a otra persona, ese día fue a aquel joven llamado Lyserg Diethel.  
  
Luego de salir del hospital, nos dirigimos al lugar donde nos hospedábamos. Yoh como si nada hubiera pasado le tendió la mano en señal de amistad, ni a mi ni a Horo nos pareció buena idea, pero que se le iba a hacer Yoh es de esos que se vuelve amigo de todos.  
  
Esa tarde me dirigía hacia mi habitación cuando lo veo sentado en un balcón mirando hacia el cielo con una cara de tristeza incontrolable, quise pasar de largo pero algo me lo impidió e hizo que me acercara a él.  
  
-Te sientes bien?  
  
-Ah?!-Me miró algo sorprendido- Sí...- Agachó la cabeza  
  
-Perdona... -No sabía que decir en ese momento- no me he presentado aún, soy Len Tao vengo desde china para convertirme en el shaman king. Y tu...  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Ese oráculo...  
  
-...sí, es robado, en realidad no estoy aquí para convertirme en shaman king no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no veas en mí a un enemigo. Yo solo tengo un propósito, eliminar a Hao pero solo no podré es por eso que ando en busca de amigos fuertes  
  
-Ya veo... pero, por qué quieres eliminar a Hao  
  
-...lo siento, pero ese no es asunto tuyo- Se marchó dejándome ahí sintiéndome muy extraño, normalmente no me importaría el por qué de la tristeza ajena pero algo en él hacía que mi corazón se agitara y necesitara de alguna manera u otra acercarme a él y hacer que confiara en mí, lo veía solo muy fuerte pero a la vez muy débil y carente de amor, algo sentía hacia él, bastante extraña me parecía esa sensación no había sentido algo así por nadie antes, pero solo pensarlo me parecía totalmente imposible..., sería tal vez... amor?... imposible  
  
Al día siguiente me topé con él en uno de los pasillos, al verme su expresión volvió a una similar a la del día anterior, sus ojos inexpresivos en un principio ahora ahogaban una pena y, como si supiera que me interesaba saber su verdad, trató de evitar mirarme a la cara y pasar sin saludar mas no se lo permití  
  
-Buenos días- Le salude  
  
-... buenos días- me respondió algo incómodo  
  
-Hoy si me lo dirás  
  
-Qué... qué cosa...  
  
-El por qué de tu odio hacia Hao  
  
-No...  
  
-Puedes confiar en mí  
  
-No lo creo, tu actitud anterior no me da confianza, solo me parece que quieres saciar tu curiosidad  
  
-No... De verdad me interesa saber que es lo que te pasa, además siento mucho lo de ayer... pero...  
  
-... El mató a mis padres- me interrumpió  
  
En ese momento me sentí tan estúpido, sentí hielo en mi espalda, muy incómodo solo pensaba en que me había llevado a hacer esa pregunta.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Avanzó hasta quedar a mi lado- ... No te preocupes... no quiero causarte lástima, ahora que ya sabes, olvida lo que te he dicho- siguió de largo  
  
-Espera!  
  
Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mi, sus ojos se veían igual de amigables que antes, como si no le hubiese dicho nada anteriormente  
  
-Qué pasa  
  
-Yo... -no sabía que decirle, solo lo detuve porque quería (sin saber el por qué) sentir su presencia unos segundos más, definitivamente algo me ocurría, no podía especificar que pero al verlo me sentía... diferente... quizás...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Eh... a dónde te diriges?, el comedor esta por aquí  
  
-Lo sé- me sonrió- pero yo no voy hacia allá - rió  
  
-Ah... pues entonces... a dónde vas?  
  
-Ahora que me han aceptado en su grupo pensaba devolverlo -me dijo señalando su oráculo- Gustas acompañarme?  
  
-Por supuesto- respondí sin poder evitar el sonrojarme  
  
Salimos del edificio en dirección a donde se encontraba Silver, muy silenciosos sin saber que decir caminábamos con pasos inseguros.  
  
-Bien, ya no falta mucho  
  
-... Es verdad,...cómo te enteraste de que Hao participaría en el torneo de shamanes?  
  
-Pues... es la razón por la que mató a mis padres  
  
-...no entiendo  
  
-Ellos no quisieron aceptar su propuesta de formar parte de su grupo de shamanes encargado de acabar con los humanos... Hao pretendía y pretende actualmente, apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para luego acabar con los humanos... ya hemos llegado- dijo indicando una cabaña  
  
Entramos, ahí estaba Silver esperando cómo si supiera de antemano que nos dirigíamos hacía allá  
  
-Tu eres el chico que robó el oráculo -Dijo sorprendido- Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a devolverlo...  
  
-Jaja-Rió- No, no es necesario....  
  
-...Pero  
  
-Creo que te lo mereces, has sido el único capaz de robar uno de estos, eres bastante astuto, puedes quedártelo, además sino lo conservas no podrás entrar al territorio sagrado si es que llegaras a ganar...  
  
-Pero no pretendo...  
  
-Adiós...  
  
-Qué?- Se veía muy sorprendido  
  
-Mejor nos vamos- Le dije  
  
Por el camino sostuvimos una larga conversación me sentí muy a gusto a su lado  
  
Sentí que ya tenía ganada su confianza, que me veía como a un amigo... pero nada más... pero yo por el contrario confirmé mi creencia, algo sentía por él...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |  
  
He aquí el primer capítulo de lo que promete ser un Fan Fic más alegre... este capítulo es más que nada para explicar la repentina llegada de Lyserg a la vida de Len así que no piensen que todo el fan fic será así de aburrido ^^U  
  
A ver que les pareció este capítulo ._.U 


	2. La batalla por la confianza

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 2 del fic, esta vez será la misma historia pero vista desde el punto de vista de Lyserg...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+| +|+|+|+|+|+  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 2: La batalla por la confianza  
  
Y es que acaso no existe nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarme en mi venganza?!  
  
La misma pregunta de todos los días se venía a mi cabeza una vez más... y entonces caminando por ahí una niña tropezó conmigo, la alcancé a sujetar antes de que cayera al suelo (bastante extraño pensé... sentí como si la hubieran empujado), me miró y sus ojos brillaron, seguí pensando que era muy extraño... pero me lo dejó de parecer en cuanto un grupo de shamanes se dispuso a atacarme sin razón alguna, bueno no lograron vencerme por lo que deduje que no servirían para llevar a cabo mi venganza  
  
Eran 5 chicas... luego de la pelea me contaron acerca de un joven llamado Yoh Asakura y de sus amigos y que ellos podrían ayudarme a cumplir mi objetivo, que eran muy fuertes.  
  
La pequeña llamada Millie me presentó al joven Ryu uno de los amigos de Yoh, este a su vez de inmediato me presentó a los suyos  
  
-Se los presento él es Lyserg- Me presentó Ryu  
  
-No me parece buena idea, si lo agregamos al grupo tarde o temprano terminaremos compitiendo con él por el trono  
  
Trono?, a quién le importaba eso, lo que yo quería era vengarme  
  
-No seas así con él siquiera has dejado que se presente- Le reclamó Ryu  
  
No, yo no estaba ahí para hacer amigos de esa forma, lo que necesitaba eran amigos fuertes que me ayudaran, sin pensarlo 2 veces ataqué, empecé a pelear contra un joven que poseía un espíritu de hielo y otro una cuchilla, ambos parecían ser muy fuertes, pero no pudieron contraatacarme, si no podían contra mí, les sería imposible sobrevivir una batalla con Hao... pero aún quedaba Yoh...  
  
-Vamos Yoh, veamos que tan fuerte eres!  
  
Esto lo puso furioso luego me atacó su posesión era muy fuerte por tanto me venció fácilmente rompiendo mi péndulo, eso era personas como él me servían  
  
-Perfecto  
  
-Ah?- Dijo Yoh, al parecer no esperaba que esa fuera mi respuesta  
  
-Estas capacitado para volverte mi amigo y juntos derrotar a Hao  
  
-De ninguna manera- Dijo ayudando a levantarse a sus amigos  
  
-Cómo?- No, no entendía, ahí estaba... y no se interesaba en ayudarme!  
  
-No te acompañaré, tu manera de conseguir amigos es errónea, ahora déjanos pasar  
  
Errónea... no... No lo creo, mi manera es la más acertada... de lo contrario...  
  
-No!- Le grité impidiéndoles el paso - Tu eres muy fuerte y me ayudarás quieras o no a vengarme de Hao!!  
  
-Y cómo lo impedirás- Me dijo cambiando su tono de voz, al principio muy serio ahora tranquilo y relajado- Tu péndulo esta completamente destruido  
  
Que confiado... con esa misma confianza que tenía él, tomé el péndulo que me fue obsequiado por mi padre y me preparé para una nueva batalla, ni el cansancio ni el enojo me impedirían que lograra mi objetivo, lo ataqué lo más fuerte que pude pero no conseguí nada el muy rápidamente me dio un golpe que me mantuvo inconsciente por un par de segundos.  
  
Al reponerme de aquél, Yoh me ofreció que los acompañara al hospital para que sanara mis heridas... cómo podía ofrecerme eso... después de cómo los traté... creo que... tenía razón, sus palabras eran ciertas... la amistad no era algo que se debía evaluar..., estaba cometiendo un gran error...  
  
Muy avergonzado luego me invitaron a que fuera con ellos al lugar donde se hospedaban. Yoh sin importarle la pelea anterior me tendió la mano en señal de amistad, aunque a los otros 2 les haya molestado  
  
Eso me hizo pensar... sería realmente necesario todo esto? Me dirigí hacia un balcón allí todos mis recuerdos se juntaron, recuerdos de una vida muy infeliz sin amigos ni familia... sí... mi venganza tenía sentido.  
  
-Te sientes bien?  
  
-Ah?!- Me había tomado por sorpresa, estaba con los ojos algo llorosos por lo que agaché la cabeza- Sí...  
  
-Perdona... no me he presentado aún, soy Len Tao vengo desde China para convertirme en el Shaman King. Y tú...  
  
Len Tao... su nombre me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza por unos segundos... Shaman King, será que...  
  
-Yo... -Su presencia me ponía nervioso, sin saber por qué  
  
-Ese oráculo...  
  
Al principio me pareció un joven arrogante, soberbio, altanero mas luego me pareció simpático y quizás algo más... pero... no puedo explicar bien que era...  
  
El oráculo... se dio cuenta que era robado... pero eso no me importaba...  
  
-... sí, es robado, en realidad no estoy aquí para convertirme en el Shaman King no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no veas en mi a un enemigo. Yo solo tengo un propósito, eliminar a Hao pero solo no podré, es por eso que ando en busca de amigos fuertes.  
  
-Ya veo... pero, por qué quieres eliminar a Hao?  
  
Vaya... cómo no me lo supuse antes... él solo era un curioso...  
  
-... Lo siento, pero ese no es asunto tuyo  
  
Me marché... ahí quedó, solo, pensativo, como si un montón de ideas se le vinieran a la cabeza en ese instante, yo por mi parte solo tenía la certeza de que algún día tal vez encontraría en él a un buen amigo.  
  
Al día siguiente me topé con él en uno de los pasillos, al verlo recordé lo de la noche anterior lo más probable es que reiterara su pregunta, traté de no mirarlo ni saludarlo siquiera pero en cuanto me vio, me saludó  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-...Buenos días  
  
-Hoy si me lo dirás  
  
-Qué... qué cosa...  
  
-El por qué de tu odio hacia Hao  
  
-No...  
  
-Puedes confiar en mí  
  
Confiar?... no, no se puede confiar en nadie  
  
-No lo creo, tu actitud no me da confianza, solo me parece que quieres saciar tu curiosidad  
  
Pero qué estoy diciendo...  
  
-No... De verdad me interesa saber lo que te pasa, siento mucho lo de ayer...  
  
Estará diciendo la verdad... su preocupación anterior me pareció verdadera...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-... El mató a mis padres -lo interrumpí  
  
Ya lo he dicho, ahora lo más probable... es que sienta compasión por mi... eso solo demostrará que es solo un curioso más...  
  
-Lo siento... -me respondió algo desconcertado  
  
Avancé hasta llegar a su lado  
  
-...No te preocupes... no quiero causarte lástima, ahora que ya sabes, olvida lo que te he dicho  
  
Seguí de largo, sí... solo era curiosidad... cómo se me ocurrió pensar en que eso podría importarle...?!  
  
-Espera!  
  
-Qué pasa  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Eh... a dónde te diriges?, el comedor esta por aquí  
  
Se veía bastante incómodo, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, le sonreí  
  
-Lo sé... pero yo no voy para allá  
  
-Ah... pues entonces... a dónde vas?  
  
No pensaba tener que explicarle a alguien pero...  
  
-Ahora que me han aceptado en su grupo pensaba devolverlo -Le dije enseñándole mi oráculo- Gustas acompañarme? -Le pregunté tímidamente  
  
-Por supuesto -Dijo sonrojándose  
  
Salimos del edificio en dirección a dónde se encontraba Silver, sin decir nada en todo el camino, yo solo me preguntaba que tenía aquel chico que llamaba tanto mi atención.  
  
-Bien, ya no falta mucho  
  
-...Es verdad,... cómo te enteraste de que Hao participaría en el torneo de shamanes?  
  
-Pues... es la razón por la que mató a mis padres  
  
-... no entiendo  
  
-Ellos no quisieron aceptar su propuesta de formar parte de su grupo de shamanes encargado de acabar con los humanos... Hao pretendía y pretende actualmente, apoderarse de los grandes espíritus para luego acabar con los humanos... ya hemos llegado -Le dije donde señalando la cabaña donde se encontraba Silver  
  
Cuando entramos de inmediato me reconoció  
  
-Tu eres el chico que robó el oráculo, qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a devolverlo...  
  
-jaja -Rió- no es necesario  
  
-...Pero  
  
-Creo que te lo mereces, has sido el único capaz de robar uno de estos, eres bastante astuto, puedes quedártelo  
  
Lo decía como si fuera algo bueno... yo había ido hasta allá solo para devolvérselo  
  
-Además sino lo conservas no podrás entrar al territorio sagrado si es que llagaras a ganar...  
  
-Pero no pretendo...  
  
-Adiós -Me interrumpió  
  
-Qué?  
  
Es que acaso no lo recibiría... el torneo no me importaba en lo más mínimo...  
  
-Mejor nos vamos -Me dijo Len  
  
Nos marchamos... quisiera o no el oráculo me pertenecía  
  
-Ahora lo más probable es que estés pensando que soy solo un curioso, verdad?  
  
-Por qué dices eso...  
  
-No finjas... solo te he hecho preguntas... pero... son por qué... -Se sonroja- en serio me preocupa... lo que te pase  
  
-Acabas de conocerme... aun no bien quizá, no debería importarte... -Le dije un tanto sorprendido  
  
-No lo sé... algo... algo me obliga a hacerlo... algo me obliga a preocuparme...  
  
Sin quererlo me sonrojé también...  
  
-Esto... nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí, y tu solo eres un extraño... no...  
  
-Es bastante extraño, lo sé...  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Pero... siento que necesito de alguna manera u otra ganarme tu confianza...  
  
-...ya... ya la tienes  
  
Todo lo que decía parecía ser muy real... no pude evitar pensar que algo sentía por él, algo que me permitía brindarle de lleno mi confianza y sin quererlo, necesitar su presencia...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+| +|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
^^U aki esta el punto de vista de Lyserg... (no sé a mi me gusta más) ya estoy a punto d terminar el tercero klaro ke esta un poko korto... y aun no c komo llamarlo ._.U 


	3. Tal vez no sea cierto, pero aún así me h...

Ya! ^^ Ahora sí el kap 3 Bueno supongo que se imaginarán que al igual que el es narrado desde el punto de vista de Len (Con respecto al nombre de este capítulo... ¬¬U no pregunten... -_- no c me ocurrió nada mejor...)  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 3: Tal vez no sea cierto, pero aún así me ha hecho feliz  
  
Aquella noche me quedé largo tiempo pensando en la conversación... tenía muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza... muchos muy enredosos... no sabía que pensar, que sentir... horas y horas pasé cuestionándome la situación sin llegar a ninguna otra conclusión más que... desde el primer momento en que lo vi, algo en él me llamó la atención, algo que haría que al dirigirse hacia a mí sintiera la necesidad de brindarle cariño, apoyo... Lo que sea que fuera me ponía muy feliz  
  
Al día siguiente me desperté muy alegre, con buenos ánimos quizá mejor que nunca... lo de ayer me había subido mucho los ánimos  
  
Me vestí y baje a desayunar... ahí estaba él con su sonrisa de siempre y sus hermosos ojos... de verdad algo muy especial sentía por él... pero... luego de unos minutos me puse a reflexionar... qué será lo que de verdad siento por él... ha sido todo tan rápido que dudo lo que me pueda estar ocurriendo... cómo es que me siento tan cercano a él... no... no entiendo.  
  
Cuando llegué él ya estaba terminando, por lo que me apresuré lo más que pude... quería hablar... pasar un rato con él... pero... bajo qué pretexto...  
  
Terminé y bajé hacia donde estaba él, como siempre algo apartado de los demás, al verme me saludó como siempre muy amable  
  
-Hola, buenos días -Me dijo sonriendo  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Has comido muy rápido  
  
-Ah... sí -Acaso tan notoria fue mi reacción?!  
  
-Vaya que si tenías hambre -Rió  
  
-... No, siempre soy así -Mentí...  
  
-jaja, y qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Pues... eh... comprar... saldré a comprar... necesitas algo?  
  
-No... no gracias  
  
Pero que rayos... cómo no se me pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor, ahora tendré que irme... y no valdrá de nada mi esfuerzo anterior...  
  
Avancé un poco y cuando iba llegando a la puerta me di la vuelta, él seguía mirando hacia donde estaba yo...  
  
-Quiero... quiero que sepas... que aunque no te importe... me interesa mucho tener tu confianza... es el primer paso para lograr la amistad -Me atreví a decir al fin  
  
-...Por supuesto que me importa... -Me dijo tímidamente- aunque no me creas... me pone muy feliz que alguien se preocupe realmente por lo que me pasa... -Se sonroja  
  
Acaso el pensaba lo mismo que yo? Sentiría el lo mismo?... agachó la cabeza, se veía tanto o más confundido que yo... insisto, acaso sería amor?... y si lo era... de qué me valdría si él no siente lo mismo...  
  
Por otra parte, tal vez mis sentimientos se estaban aclarando, pero... cómo alguien tan frío cómo yo podría terminar enamorándose de esa manera? Es que acaso aquel sentimiento es tan fuerte como para opacar mi egocentrismo o mi frialdad...  
  
Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar... hacia dónde? La verdad es que sin rumbo alguno... caminé por largo tiempo hasta que obscureció.  
  
Al llegar Lyserg se encontraba en el patio sentado sobre el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, al verlo otra vez se me paso por la cabeza la duda de que si él sentiría algo hacia mí... al verme sus ojos brillaron. Otra vez sentí la necesidad de estar junto a él  
  
-Hola de nuevo  
  
-Hola, qué has comprado?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-...Nada?  
  
-No, solo he dado vueltas... no he encontrado nada de lo que necesito  
  
-Bueno, espero que lo encuentres mañana...  
  
-No, ya no quiero...  
  
-Será... -Dijo sonriendo  
  
-Que haces aquí afuera?  
  
-Solo pensaba  
  
-En qué... - Me atreví a preguntar  
  
-Pues... en muchas cosas  
  
-Cómo cuales...  
  
-Pues... nada... no importa... voy a entrar  
  
-Te acompaño  
  
Claro, él estaba con esa misma confusión... estoy seguro de ello...pero, eso sería bueno o malo... pero que estoy pensando! Por supuesto que es bueno, significa que el sentimiento es mutuo... pero cómo comprobarlo! No es algo tan fácil...  
  
No puedo soportar la duda, necesito de alguna forma u otra enterarme... esto me esta matando, se esta convirtiendo en una obsesión... quiero hablar, mas no puedo... no me atrevo...  
  
Mis sentimientos ya están claros... ahora solo temo al rechazo, la indiferencia, la vergüenza... sintiéndome así nunca podré siquiera insinuar alguna de mis interrogantes hacia él...  
  
Entramos, todo estaba en silencio, solo se veía la chimenea encendida y a lo lejos parecían estar todos reunidos, felices, sin preocupaciones... por qué esta duda me afectaría tanto! Sufro, esa es la verdad, me aterra su reacción, no, no soy un cobarde... pero, aún... aún no es tiempo... no hablaré  
  
-Sucede algo malo? -Preguntó  
  
-No... -Mentí  
  
-No... no creo... tus ojos dicen lo contrario de tu voz... tu mirada refleja angustia... qué tienes? -Me preguntó tiernamente  
  
-Yo... yo... Yo solo tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Llegué a mi habitación, pasé largo rato mirando hacia mi ventana... sin razón alguna, tranquilo, ningún pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza... a pesar de eso me sentí cansado, me tendí en mi cama mirando hacia el techo...  
  
He sido un cobarde lo admito, esta vez realmente me siento derrotado... pero... no, no vale rendirse en estas circunstancias yo soy fuerte... superaré esto y saldré victorioso al fin...  
  
Estoy seguro, él siente lo mismo, mañana será otro día, un día tal vez de atrevimientos y verdades... espero, de alguna manera u otra me armaré de valor...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Les aviso que... (aunke ya c deben haber dado Kuenta) el Fan Fic esta narrado un Kap. X Len y otro x Lyserg... y así irá sino es todo el ffic entonces será la gran mayoría de él... ^^  
  
Bien... dado ke en mi fic anterior fui demasiado malvada kon mi kerido Lyserg me comprometo a djarlo vivo en st fic ^^U 


	4. Vida en contra

Supongo ke saben kien relata sto, no?... ._.U  
  
No mataré a Lyserg, lo prometo No mataré a Lyserg, lo prometo No mataré a Lyserg, lo prometo No mataré a Lyserg, lo prometo No mataré a Lyserg, lo prometo  
  
Ahora si me creen? XD ._.U  
  
+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+| +|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 4: Vida en contra  
  
"Que confuso es todo esto... no es verdad, no me interesa en lo más mínimo..." Trataba de convencerme... en vano... el solo hecho de estar junto a él me llena de dicha, de alegría, sin saber bien lo que siento, sé que debe ser algo bueno...  
  
Esto es totalmente nuevo... nunca imaginé que en mi búsqueda de venganza encontraría algo tan hermoso... pero... no... no haré caso a lo que estoy pensando... si hasta me parece ridículo... bien quizá he caído... lo acepto... pero él... nunca... a pesar de todo lo poco que lo conozco sé que es una persona orgullosa que nunca reconocerá sus sentimientos hacia alguien como yo...  
  
Ya van solo 2 días... ¡dos días! ... definitivamente esto es solo una confusión... en dos días mis pensamientos no pueden cambiar tan drásticamente... no pueden... aunque la duda... esta duda, esta confusión... me atormenta... contra esto no puedo...  
  
Me senté sobre mi cama... esa noche me sería imposible conciliar el sueño...  
  
...Me pregunto... qué pensará él...? qué pasará por su mente en estos instantes... en estos instantes en los que yo me encuentro confundido... él siquiera debe estar consiente de la situación  
  
Pensé y pensé... las mismas interrogantes pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez... un sentimiento de angustia... es todo lo que había conseguido...  
  
Esa noche... por más que traté... no dormí...  
  
A la mañana me levanté muy cansado... bajé a desayunar, 2 días y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que estuviera allí... yo no... me sentía incomodo al lado de ellos, sin razón alguna...  
  
Tomé mi desayuno, estaba a punto de terminar cuando llegó, no me atreví a decirle nada... aunque quisiera... no me atrevía..., al terminar bajé a descansar un rato...  
  
Pensar, reflexionar... no... ese no era mi propósito... todo... todo interrumpía mi paz... algo hermoso pero que a la vez me dañaba...  
  
Al poco tiempo Len bajó y se dirigió hacia mí...  
  
-Hola, buenos días -Le saludé  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Has comido muy rápido  
  
-Ah... sí  
  
-Vaya que si tenías hambre... -Qué más podría decir...?!  
  
-... No, siempre soy así  
  
-jaja, y qué te trae por aquí? -Y qué he preguntado!...  
  
-Pues... eh... comprar... saldré a comprar... necesitas algo? -Me dijo nervioso  
  
Cómo no me lo imaginé antes... que estúpido pensar que se había apurado para venir...  
  
-No... no gracias  
  
Se dirigía hacia la puerta... al llegar a ella se dio la vuelta, me miró como si quisiera decirme algo... pero sin tener las palabras...  
  
-Quiero... quiero que sepas... que aunque no te importe... me interesa mucho tener tu confianza... es el primer paso para lograr la amistad  
  
Amistad... entiendo... nada siente el hacia mí más que amistad... quizá yo igual... de todas formas... eso me alegró mucho  
  
-...Por supuesto que me importa... -Le dije algo tímido... no sabía que decir- aunque no me creas... me pone muy feliz que alguien se preocupe realmente por lo que me pasa... -Me sentí sonrojar...  
  
Se marchó....  
  
Que confusión la que siento... quisiera... quisiera largarme de aquí y olvidar... olvidar todo lo que estoy sintiendo... no quiero, no quiero seguir así, todo esto... no es hermoso... es una cruel confusión... solo eso...  
  
Mañana... si mañana me largaré de aquí... y me olvidaré de todo, un cobarde... sí... tal vez me este comportando como un cobarde... pero... de qué me sirve estar aquí, si mis sentimientos no están claros.... y además... si él no siente nada hacia mi... sufro en vano...  
  
Nadie me asegura que junto con ellos podré realizar mi venganza... venganza... creo que es en eso en lo que pienso todo el tiempo... tal vez... tal vez esa sea la única buena razón que tengo para vivir... cuando la haya completado... qué parará...  
  
Venganza... una simple palabra, compleja acción... es esto lo que esta destruyendo mi vida y comiendo mi alma... esto... esto es lo que me impide llevar una vida normal... una vida tranquila... ronda en mi cabeza todo el tiempo...  
  
Ya lo he decidido, mañana me largaré de aquí... no tengo motivos para quedarme... confusiones... estúpidas confusiones... casi me dejo llevar...  
  
Me dirigí hacia el patio, aun era temprano. Me senté en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, extraña manía... me sentía mejor.  
  
Libre de confusión, podía respirar al fin tranquilo... raro pensamiento, sentir algo hacia él... o él hacia mí... IMPOSIBLE... simplemente no, todo estaba fuera de lo que podía imaginar... pero, por un momento creí...  
  
Tanto puede ocurrir en tan poco tiempo...  
  
Seguí allí sentado sin pensar en nada por largo tiempo, comenzó el atardecer... de repente sentí que alguien se acercaba... era él... Len Tao... al verlo todo mi esfuerzo por mantener una idea clara desapareció con solo mirarlo olvidé todo, y las preguntas de siempre volvían a mi cabeza ¿Quería en realidad estar ahí? Aun estaba a tiempo, podría haberme largado en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hice... me quede allí inmóvil, nervioso. Feliz, qué sería... cómo definir cómo explicar lo que me pasa... cómo... a medida que se acercaba lo miraba más fijamente a los ojos...  
  
-Hola de nuevo -Me saludó  
  
-Hola, qué has comprado?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-...Nada?  
  
-No, solo he dado vueltas... no he encontrado nada de lo que necesito  
  
-Bueno, espero que lo encuentres mañana...  
  
-No, ya no quiero...  
  
-Será... -Le sonreí  
  
-Que haces aquí afuera?  
  
-Solo pensaba  
  
-En qué...  
  
-Pues... en muchas cosas -  
  
Bastantes... quizás demasiadas... sentiré alguna clase de afecto hacia él... en fin, esa es la pregunta...  
  
-Cómo cuales...  
  
-Pues... nada... no importa... voy a entrar  
  
No, no se lo diré...  
  
-Te acompaño  
  
Entramos, todo era silencio, bastante incómodo solos los dos y la chimenea encendida, los demás... los demás poco importaban... Len se veía algo pensativo... me atrevería a decir que sus pensamientos al igual que los míos le impedían estar tranquilo... por algunos instantes sentí que quería hablar... pero no decía nada... la duda me invade... necesito saber que es lo que el piensa... necesito también determinar lo que siento...  
  
Definitivamente algo extraño le ocurría a Len  
  
-Sucede algo malo? -Pregunté  
  
-No...  
  
Lo miré a los ojos, sus ojos expresaban  
  
-No... no creo... tus ojos dicen lo contrario de tu voz... tu mirada refleja angustia... qué tienes? -Pregunté  
  
-Yo... yo... Yo solo tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Sé que aunque yo sienta algo hacia él... nunca será mutuo... no me engañaré, ni me daré esperanzas... además ni siquiera sé lo que yo siento!  
  
Solo me daré esta noche para pensar en ello... pero sé que me iré... nada me lo impedirá...  
  
Me fui a mi habitación... estaba muy fría, las ventanas abiertas y las luces apagadas... que frío y melancólico lugar... pensé...  
  
Ya que más da... solo entré y me senté sobre mi cama...  
  
Por qué me preocupa tanto... no puedo solo ignorarlo?!... no puedo... tal vez... no quiero...  
  
Que cruel destino me ha tocado vivir... la vida y el destino... nunca estarán de mi lado...  
  
Lo quiero, lo admito, lo siento... no puedo...  
  
Mañana todo acabará... mi alma se liberará al fin de este cargo, espero...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+  
  
Muxas gracias a to2 los ke han dejado Rewiews ^^ Sigan así XD  
  
Pensaba subir st kap kuando tuviese skrito hasta el 6 o 7... pero ... jojojo no me pud aguantar XDDDD  
  
Por lo tanto ._. voy a tardar un poko en skribir el resto d la historia... (¬¬U ya saben... tareas, pruebas, trabajos...)  
  
Bueno... mi momento maldito (¬o¬ uy... si ke maldito 0o0' )  
  
Piensen en lo siguient... ¿Se irá Lyserg...? U_U d verdad kiero skribir luego el sgt kap... pero no tngo tiempo... aun... 


	5. Adiós

Una vez más, ^^ muxas gracias a to2 los ke me han dejao Reviews Ehm... Yoya (Candymaru) dije ke Lyserg no c va a morir, de hecho, lo prometí O_ó pero nunk dije ke tndría un final feliz ^^U x supuesto ke no s mi stilo....no, n realidad l final... xP la verdad no c si será feliz o trist.  
  
En cuanto a Marco... (a La Llama) klaro ya sta xD no, digo + adelant saldrá  
  
Y Miyuke ¬¬ Lyserg no hace Breaken xDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Me olvidaba, ste kap s narrado x Lyserg ^^U no x Len NO C VAYAN A KONFUNDIR OoO  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 5: Adiós  
  
Ya van dos noches sin dormir, solo pensando en él.  
  
Sí, lo amo... amor, ese es mi sentimiento hacia él, y es por eso que me iré. Lo deseo, de verdad lo deseo... deseo estar con él, pero no él conmigo y lo comprendo a la perfección, mas si fuera así... solo serían ilusiones que me harían daño, mejor acepto mi situación y me retiro...  
  
Es que estoy huyendo? Me temo que sí, huyo del sufrimiento, de la vergüenza y de la amargura. Aunque esa no sea la mejor solución (sé que mi sufrimiento seguirá haga lo que haga) si me quedo... solo complicaré más las cosas y mis pensamientos se verán más confusos (más que ahora)  
  
Quizás sería buena idea hablar con él y decirle todo lo que siento, pero, qué me responderá... cuál será su reacción, soy un gran cobarde... no me atrevo siquiera a pensarlo.  
  
Vaya... a veces hasta me parece una divertida situación (si es que él sintiera lo mismo) pero no lo es, solo espero hacer lo correcto.  
  
Esa noche tuve que conformarme con solo una hora de sueño, por la mañana a penas podía abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Me lavé la cara hasta estar bien despierto y bajé a tomar el desayuno... me extrañe mucho al darme cuenta de que solo Len estaba sentado; él estaba ya ahí, solo él, como esperándome (mi mente esta totalmente descolocada es obvio que él no lo hace, aunque me duela admitirlo), los demás estaban fuera comiendo y entrenando... felices.  
  
Mi desayuno estaba servido en un puesto al lado de Len  
  
-Buenos días -Su voz sonaba tan hermosa y a la vez nerviosa  
  
-Buenos días -Le respondí, y me senté agachando la cabeza  
  
-Has dormido bien?, te noto algo cansado  
  
-Casi no he dormido  
  
-Eso no es bueno... es qué algo te preocupa?  
  
-Len, respecto a lo de anoche... yo... bueno...  
  
-Lyserg... -Me dijo acercándose lentamente a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas, se veía nervioso y muy decidido a la vez  
  
En que estaría pensando, sin subir la cabeza mire nuestras manos y me sonrojé  
  
-Yo...- continuó- verás, necesito que sepas que...  
  
Subí la cabeza, también él estaba sonrojado, estaba muy nervioso- Si?  
  
Hizo una pausa, las palabras no le salían, solo se quedo mirándome y yo a él. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, luego los posó en los míos y continuó...  
  
-Lyserg, esto es muy extraño... yo... lo he pensado mucho y de verdad necesito decírtelo  
  
Sus manos temblaban -Len... es que...  
  
-Siento que... la amistad que te tengo... va más allá de eso, quiero que sepas que yo...  
  
-Len!!!!  
  
Se alejó rápidamente, Yoh y Horo Horo estaban esperándolo en la puerta  
  
-Es que acaso no piensas entrenar?!  
  
-Apresúrate!!  
  
Len caminó hasta la puerta y giró hacia mí, su mirada era insegura y muy tierna a la vez.  
  
Una vez más me encontraba solo  
  
Lo que intentaba decirme me parecía tan obvio... pero, es acaso lo que mi alma quiere y no lo que realmente pienso? O lo que realmente trató de decirme...  
  
Como sea, la decisión ya esta tomada... solo haré mis maletas y me iré  
  
Subí sin desayunar (ya que más daba) y comencé a ordenar, al terminar sin querer rompí en llanto.  
  
Tenía que irme, de verdad tenía que hacerlo...pero, era eso lo que en verdad quería? ...No, no lo era... solo quiero estar con él  
  
Me senté en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, esta vez me encontraba más confundido que nunca, lloré largas horas sin parar hasta que me dormí  
  
Sentí como si una tibia mano acariciara mi rostro, abrí los ojos... estaba frente a mí  
  
-Te encuentras bien -Dijo secando las lágrimas que me quedaban  
  
Miré hacia la ventana, Len se sentó al lado mío -Sí...  
  
-Has llorado, por qué... dime por qué lo has hecho?. Es acaso por el recuerdo de tus padres o por algo que he dicho -Me dijo muy preocupado  
  
-No... No te preocupes, nada pasa  
  
Miró hacia arriba de mi cama -Por qué la maleta? -Dijo muy triste  
  
-Pues... es que -Agaché la cabeza con los ojos totalmente mojados y trate de seguir hablando y aguantar el llanto- me... me voy  
  
-Pero... -se puso de pie bruscamente- No puedes... es que no entiendes?!. Tienes que quedarte, quédate! -Se arrodilló frente a mi y tomó mis hombros- No sabes lo importante que eres para mí...  
  
-Yo... -No sabía que decir, que hacer. Solo desvié la vista hacia la ventana  
  
Sin decir nada me soltó y se marchó  
  
Sí, lo amo... es la verdad, pero, lo mejor es que me vaya  
  
Bajé, ya era tarde, todos estaban sentados frente al fuego, todos menos Len, al verme con mi maleta sus rostros se tornaron incrédulos  
  
-¿Qué pasa amigo? -Preguntó Horo Horo  
  
-Vengo a despedirme, muchas gracias por haberme aceptado aquí, ya es hora de irme  
  
-¿Es que acaso te hemos molestado? -Pregunto Yoh  
  
-Por supuesto que no  
  
-Lyserg!!!-Gritó Ryu  
  
-Han sido muy amables, espero que cuenten conmigo para solucionar cualquier problema. Bien -Dije tomando mi maleta- Ya es hora de irme, espero verlos pronto.  
  
-Que estés bien  
  
-Sí, cuídate  
  
-Lyserg!!  
  
Salí de allí muy triste... dónde estará Len, por qué no se despidió? Sus razones son comprensibles, lo sé... y también sé cuanto lo voy a extrañar.  
  
Solo me queda el consuelo de no haber pensado nunca en ser feliz...  
  
Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un puente, bella noche pensé, y continué mi camino  
  
Totalmente solo (Morphin se encontraba dormida en su jaula) , como siempre, continué mi camino, al cruzar el puente me esperaba un largo camino aun así mantuve el paso  
  
-Lyserg, por lo que más quieras no te vayas... no ahora  
  
Di media vuelta, ahí estaba como nunca pensé verlo sus dorados ojos ahora se aclaraban, estaban totalmente húmedos y aún así trataba de contener el llanto.  
  
-Len...  
  
Continuará...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Eh... ^-^U sin comentarios... esperen la continuación... no traten de adivinar si se va o se queda XP  
  
Hasta el prox kap, Bye ^o^ 


	6. Más que una simple amistad

Primero ke nada... U_U debo pedir desk... digo... diskul... o ah!!!!!! Ke no c enojen x la tardanza  
  


* * *

  
M: xDDDDDDD  
  
¬¬ ese s Me, mi spiritu acompañante...  
  
M: Hola ^^  
  
Komo sea... agamos un análisis sobre el Final... ._.U  
  
*sakude la cabeza* Final? Eh... final... m... . Me, alguien habló d un final? O_ó  
  
M: UoU me temo ke si ama ^^U  
  
¬¬ eh... komo sea... olvídenlo, insisto no traten d imaginarse nada  
  
M: ... y menos un final feliz  
  
...no hables x mi ¬¬U  
  
M  
  


* * *

  
Bueno... u_ú piensen lo ke kieran XD y pes... ^o^ aki ta la kontinuación, klaro ke antes tndrán k enterarse de todo lo ke pensó Len esa noche... y luego n el día XD en fin, hasta ke c nkuentra kon Lyserg ^^U  
  
M: Pero ama, dedike el fic ^^  
  
Eh... O_o para ke... jeje ^^U sie... ¬¬  
  
M  
  


* * *

  
Pues a to2 los ke ... ke hablo XD a todas las ke han seguido l fic... me refiero a leerlo lol ya me nred ... ^^ bueno dediko st kap a todo akel ser vivient ke le gust sta pareja XDDDD O sea... NO C LO DEDIKO A ME ¬¬ =D  
  
M: Pues klaro ke no ¬¬  
  
Shhhh ya kállat tamos wateando XDDDDDDDD aki les va (d todas formas, no tienen xke leer sto XD)  
  
M: Enjoy it  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+   
  


* * *

  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 6: Más que una simple amistad  
  
-Sucede algo malo?  
  
-No...  
  
-No... no creo... tus ojos dicen lo contrario de tu voz... tu mirada refleja angustia... qué tienes?  
  
-Yo... yo... Yo solo tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Por qué!!, por qué no le dije... maldición, ese era el momento preciso, qué rayos me pasa, por qué me comporto tan cobardemente! ...ya no lo hice.  
  
Maldita sea Len deja de lamentarte!!, pero... qué más podía hacer después de haber perdido tal oportunidad.  
  
Sí, mañana se lo diré... pero... cómo. No había pensado antes en ello, ¿y si solo hago el ridículo...? ¿Si él no siente nada hacia mí? No puedo...  
  
Pero él me habla tan tiernamente... cuando estoy con él olvido todo, solo me importa él. Debo decidirme de una vez...  
  
Di la vuelta hacia la puerta.  
  
Nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie... ciertamente nunca me había sentido tan feliz, no puedo arruinarlo todo por simples y estúpidos temores.  
  
Esa noche comenzó a nevar, la blanca nieve cubría todos los alrededores y congelaba todo a su paso, las habitaciones se oscurecían y enfriaban, todo estaba en silencio ni un solo murmullo se escuchaba en toda la casa... en poco tiempo ya la nieve había empezado a cubrir mi ventana y el frío se hacía más intenso, a pesar de todo era bastante hermosa.  
  
Me puse de pié y me dirigí hacia allá.  
  
Qué hermoso paisaje. Eso me hizo pensar... si se lo dijera ahora?, solo trataré de no ilusionarme y en vez de eso armarme de valor y encontrar las palabra precisas, me interesa mucho que se entere de la verdad...  
  
Salí de mi habitación, lo pasillos estaban muy oscuros, seguí adelante sin encender ninguna luz, cualquier cosa podría llamar la atención de los demás... y eso no era lo que quería. Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a la puerta de su habitación, muy inseguro abrí la puerta sin antes llamar (para que los demás no escucharan) Lyserg estaba sentado sobre su cama pensando quizá en que cosa... me acerqué sin que él lo notara (ya que miraba hacia otro lado) y me senté a su lado.  
  
-Tampoco puedes dormir?  
  
Se dio vuelta rápidamente algo asustado a punto de lanzar un golpe pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era yo quien estaba a su lado  
  
-Lo siento... –Se disculpó  
  
-No, ha sido mi culpa debí haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar  
  
-Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Dijo con ese tono amable tan característico que me hacía adorarlo cada vez más  
  
-Bueno... solo... yo... –Me puse sumamente nervioso  
  
-Pues no... –Sonrió- no puedo dormir... algo me tiene muy preocupado  
  
-Qué... claro, si es que puedes contármelo  
  
-Dudó unos segundos, luego contestó-...me temo que no  
  
-Oh, ya veo –No importaba, no dejaba de sorprenderme cómo acababa tan fácilmente con mi nerviosismo, solo una sonrisa y algunas palabras dichas cortésmente y ya me calmaba por completo...  
  
-Len...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Dime... ¿por qué has venido?  
  
No pude evitar sonrojarme, sinceramente no tenía ninguna excusa... a menos que le dijera todo en ese instante, pero... no, no estaba preparado aun. Simplemente no me saldrían las palabras.  
  
-Verás... pues... necesitaba hablar con alguien  
  
-Me alegra que hayas venido –Dijo sonriendo nuevamente. –Supongo que todos deben estar durmiendo –rió  
  
-No... La verdad es que... no lo sé, vine directo hasta aquí  
  
Lyserg se sonrojó levemente.  
  
-Entonces, hablemos... –Como siempre sabía como salir de tales situaciones que nos incomodaban a ambos  
  
-Luces cansado, es mejor que duermas. -Se sorprendió un poco, y era de esperarse. No es normal que alguien entre a tu habitación a las dos de la mañana para decir que luces cansado y luego irse... –Lamento mucho haberte molestado.  
  
-No... No te preocupes, ni siquiera estaba dormido. Que tengas buena noche –Dijo confundido  
  
-Si... Tu también... lo poco que queda, duerme bien. –Dije saliendo de la habitación  
  
Con el mismo cuidado con el que salí, entre a mi habitación. Por suerte nadie había despertado, otra vez tuve una buena oportunidad y la perdí, mañana si se lo diré. Ahora dormiré (o al menos lo intentaré)  
  


* * *

  
Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, por lo que me apuré lo más que pude para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegué no había nadie en la mesa, todos estaban a fuera entrenando.  
  
-Has despertado tarde el día de hoy Len jijiji  
  
-Yoh!, vuelve a entrenar  
  
-Si Anna, vienes Len?  
  
-No, luego iré  
  
-mm... esta bien, cuando baje Lyserg le preguntas si quiere entrenar con nosotros  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Ahí les queda su desayuno, jijiji Ryu lo preparó... ah!! Esta bien ya voy!, adiós  
  
Bien, aun no ha bajado... lo esperaré, se lo diré, estoy seguro de que este es el momento.  
  
No tuve que esperar mucho, bajó minutos después de mí.  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-Buenos días –al devolver el saludo agachó la cabeza  
  
-Has dormido bien?, te noto algo cansado  
  
-Casi no he dormido  
  
-Eso no es bueno... es que algo te preocupa?  
  
-Len respecto a lo de anoche... yo... bueno...  
  
Es que acaso sospecha algo?, creo que anoche no disimulé muy bien... pero ya que importaba, ese era el momento perfecto.  
  
Tome sus manos.  
  
-Lyserg... -El bajó la vista y se sonrojó levemente – Yo... verás, necesito que sepas que... –continué sin evitar sonrojarme, estaba muy nervioso, el solo se limitó a subir la mirada.  
  
-si?  
  
En ese momento no pude seguir hablando, ya no era solo el nerviosismo... había llegado demasiado lejos como para encontrar una buena excusa y quedarme callado.  
  
Luego de dar un largo suspiro, lo miré fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Lyserg, esto es muy extraño... yo... lo he pensado mucho y de verdad necesito decírtelo.  
  
Lyserg trató de hablar... pero no se lo permití, continué como si no lo hubiese escuchado.  
  
-Siento que... la amistad que te tengo... va más allá de eso, quiero que sepas que yo...  
  
-Len  
  


* * *

  
Me aparté rápidamente, eran Horo Horo e Yoh que me esperaban en la puerta para entrenar. Fui hacia la puerta y le dirigí una última mirada. Y sin poder evitarlo lo dejé completamente solo.  
  
Durante el entrenamiento no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, no debí dejarlo sin haberle dicho todo.  
  
Ese maldito entrenamiento fue solo una excusa barata para salir de tan incómoda situación... pasé horas ahí sin hacer nada ni escuchar a nadie, solo quería irme. Y así lo hice.  
  
Corrí hacia la habitación de Lyserg, había una maleta sobre la cama y apoyado en esta, estaba Lyserg con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y completamente dormido.  
  
Me acerqué a él y lo contemple por un momento, luego me puse frente a él y sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano... en ese momento se despertó y tomé asiento a su lado  
  
-Te encuentras bien?  
  
Él solo miró hacia la ventana  
  
-Si...  
  
-Has llorado, por qué... dime por qué lo has hecho?. Es acaso por el recuerdo de tus padres o por algo que he dicho  
  
Lo primero era imposible... al ver la maleta me di cuenta de que nada de lo que pudiera decirle le importaría, había sido mi culpa. Vaya tonto que he sido por tratar de expresar mis sentimientos hacia él... solo he conseguido perderlo. Eso me puso muy triste.  
  
-No, no te preocupes... nada pasa  
  
-Por qué la maleta?  
  
-Pues... es que, me... me voy –Dijo tratando de contener el llanto.  
  
No podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque ya me lo temía, no lo aceptaba. Me puse de pié rápidamente.  
  
Pero... no puedes... es que no entiendes?!. Tienes que quedarte, quédate! –Me arrodillé ante él tomando sus hombros. –No sabes lo importante que eres para mí...  
  
No dijo nada... solo volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Sería por contener el llanto? o solo por indiferencia... No pude seguir así, salí de su habitación.  
  
Corrí hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo, la razón?. Sinceramente la desconozco. Solo me senté detrás de un viejo árbol.  
  
Lyserg no me quería, tenía que aceptarlo... esa era la razón de su partida.  
  
Llorar era algo inútil... pero no pude aguantar la pena, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Por qué lloraba?, eso no iba a solucionar nada; solo a complicarlo. No podía convencerme estaba tan triste que ya nada podía servir.  
  
Al rato después pude calmarme, solo para tratar de contener el llanto nuevamente al ver a Lyserg pasar con sus maletas, no me vio, estaba muy oscuro. Por un momento deseé que no corriera el tiempo y poder seguir allí, observándolo. Pero eso no era posible... él se iba, y yo no hacía nada para detenerlo. Pero qué podía hacer?  
  
-Lyserg, por lo que más quieras no te vayas... no ahora –Las palabras salieron solas... mezcladas entre amargos sollozos. Al escucharme se dio media vuelta  
  
-Len...  
  
Se quedó mirándome un par de segundos, yo ya no pude resistir más y nuevamente comencé a llorar. Él se acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros agachando la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes que saber que te amo... y que lo que menos quiero hacer en este mundo es estar lejos de ti –Dijo entre sollozos  
  
-Cómo no pude decírtelo antes?! –Dije abrazándolo  
  
-Nada de eso importa...  
  
-No puedes irte...  
  
-Debo hacerlo  
  
-Es que acaso tus razones son más fuertes que el amor que sientes por mí?  
  
-...No –Dijo acercando sus labios a los míos y dándome un beso cálido y tierno, mi abrazo se tornó más fuerte y a la vez delicado.  
  
-Entonces debes quedarte  
  
-Te amo  
  
-Yo también, es por eso que no te dejaré ir  
  
-No! –Se soltó rápidamente y comenzó a llorar, luego tomó sus maletas y trató de seguir mas lo detuve  
  
-No puedes irte!  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Dime, qué te hace acabar con nuestra felicidad de esa manera.  
  
-La venganza...  
  
-Si de eso se trata... –Lo volví a abrazar- puedes contar conmigo... si tanto deseas vengarte, prometo estar contigo, ayudarte... pero, tu no irás a ningún lado. Y por mi parte, haré todo mi esfuerzo para que te olvides de ello.  
  
Soltó sus maletas, y me abrazó fuertemente sin dejar de llorar.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+   
  


* * *

  
^o^ Ke lindooooooooooo  
  
M: -.-U c celebra sola  
  
¬¬  
  
M  
  


* * *

  
^^U bueno spero ke a las lektoras les haya gustado tb ^o^ a mi si  
  


* * *

  
M: Dejen Reviews ^^  
  
Ke! O_ó eso lo tngo ke decir yo  
  
M: O sea ke no kieres Reviews...  
  
¬¬U mejor t kallas... klaro ke si kiero -.-U s komo si me ofrecieran helados =^.^=  
  
M: Helados!  
  
Oh, cierto! ^^ Gracias x los reviews!!! xD (ya me había olvidado)  
  
M: Hasta el prox. Kap!  
  
OoO eso tb lo digo yo!!!!!!! X_X ...BYe a to2!!!!!! _0_ 


	7. Una hermosa realidad

Bueno ^^ esta vez no me demoré mucho en publicar ^0^  
  
TT-TT kreo ke ahora si ke me kede sin komentarios... Me me los robó la vez pasada ¬¬###  
  
M: ^^U weno... no s mi kulpa...  
  
¬¬U si s tu kulpa! ^^ bueno, no puedo dejar de agradecer sus reviews, de veras o.o  
  
M: si komo no  
  
Reviews Rlz! xD  
  
M: dejen reviews!! ^0^  
  
._.U eso lo digo al final ¬¬ Me tonto! ((- Ke chan1 suena eso XD)  
  
Weno, aki les va ^^  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 7: Una hermosa realidad  
  
He aprovechado mi tarde libre de entrenamiento para escribirle una carta a la señora Nafuda, es bueno que se entere de que estoy bien, no me gusta mantenerla preocupada.  
  
Mi estimada señora Nafuda:  
  
Le escribo esta carta para hacerle saber que me encuentro bien, me encuentro en la pensión de los Asakura (que puedo decir de este lugar... como describirlo decir que es como el paraíso luego del infierno pienso que es adecuado, por supuesto no me refiero a sus cuidados... sino al incidente con Hao. Puedo llamarlo un lugar cálido, lleno de amigos) ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo (incluso la señorita de la casa, Anna, que no tiene muy buen carácter) Yoh el joven dueño de la casa me ha aceptado de buena forma, es una persona muy relajada y se ha convertido en un gran amigo. Ryu, creo que a él le debo mucho (él me presentó al grupo) es una persona simpática... pero con un comportamiento extraño. También esta Horo Horo un joven Ainu con un gran sentido del humor (aunque vive fastidiando a Len). El doctor Fausto y su esposa Eliza son quienes nos ayudan cuando sufrimos lesiones en nuestros entrenamientos (no se preocupe por mi salud, siempre nos lastimamos pero no se imagina lo fuerte que me he vuelto junto con ellos). Chocolove (como lo describe Len) es un payaso sin gracia, aunque de vez en cuando sus comentarios son muy graciosos; claro que a Pilika (la hermana de Horo) le hacen mucha gracia y también a la señorita Tamao, ambas son muy amables... creo que la excepción podría ser la prometida de Yoh, ya la mencioné antes: La señorita Anna (lamentablemente y por una extraña razón todos obedecemos sus órdenes... es algo realmente penoso, pero creo que es una manera justa de ganarnos el techo y la comida) Bueno se preguntara quien es Len... bueno, es algo complicado de explicar... se podría decir que... él es... lo más acertado es decir que él ha sido quien me ha devuelto la felicidad, alguien que ha logrado que todo mi odio se convierta en amor, él es quien ha tenido la paciencia suficiente como para soportar mis deseos de venganza y mi frustración al no conseguirla, él ha abierto mis ojos y me ha dado a entender que solo me hacía daño... y que también le hacía daño a él (que era lo que yo menos quería) el me abrazaba cuando me encontraba triste y besaba cuando me sentía carente de afecto, si, él es a quien yo amo. Amor... es verdad, se preguntara como es que puedo llegar ha amar a alguien. Yo sinceramente también pensé que mi vida giraría eternamente alrededor del odio y de la venganza pero gracias a Len no ha sido así.  
  
Espero que usted se encuentre bien, cuide su salud. Volveré pronto. He decidido entrar en el torneo de Shamanes, deséeme suerte.  
  
Se despide afectuosamente de usted  
  
Lyserg Diethel  
  
-Puedo entrar?  
  
-Por supuesto, pasa.  
  
-Hoy no has entrenado...  
  
-No, quise tomarme la tarde libre, ven siéntate  
  
-Qué haces? –Preguntó Len con curiosidad  
  
-Escribía una carta a la señora Nafuda  
  
-Y quién es ella?  
  
-Bueno, ella fue quien cuidó de mí... ha sido como mi madre, de hecho, es mi madrina.  
  
-Y te trataba mal?  
  
-Para nada, no, ella me trataba muy bien. Es una señora muy refinada, no tiene hijos y tampoco es casada, por lo que ha dedicado su vida a mí, de verdad le debo mucho. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerla al tanto de todo lo que me pasa.  
  
-Oh, entonces era muy buena –Sonrió  
  
-Sí, mira –Le entregué la carta- quieres leerla?  
  
-Claro que sí! –Al parecer la curiosidad ya lo estaba matando  
  
Tomo la carta (tratando de disimular la curiosidad) y al leerla se sonrojó levemente y luego se acercó a mí.  
  
-No imaginaba ser tan importante para ti –Dijo acariciando mi cabello – De verdad hemos pasado por momentos realmente difíciles... –Acerco mi cabeza a su pecho sin dejar de acariciarme yo solo pasé mis brazos por su cintura. –Créeme que me pone muy contento el que te hayas olvidado ya de tu venganza.  
  
-Tú me has hecho olvidar.  
  
No dijimos nada más, sus tiernas caricias, el cálido ambiente, todo era perfecto... quizá demasiado, eso me inquietaba nunca me había sentido de esa forma, temía lo peor siempre que todo va bien ocurre una tragedia...  
  
Subí la vista hasta encontrarme con su mirada, él me miró fijamente por unos segundos.  
  
-Algo te preocupa?  
  
-...No, todo esta bien. Quieres acompañarme al correo?  
  
Se puso de pié.  
  
-Siempre tienes que cambiar el tema –Dijo acariciando mi rostro y tomando mi mano para que lo siguiera.  
  
Fuimos a dejar la carta. Al llegar nos esperaban para cenar.  
  
-Donde estaban?! –Como siempre Anna estaba molesta  
  
-Déjalos Anita...  
  
-Cállate Yoh! –Dijo lanzándole un golpe –Esta bien, no me interesa. La cena ya esta servida  
  
-No me digas? –Se burló Len  
  
-Me estas provocando?!  
  
-Claro que no, solo me parecen ridículos tus comentarios  
  
-Sujeten a Anna, sino hoy se cometerá un Lenisidio!! -Gritó Horo  
  
-Oye! Ese chiste era mío –Se quejó Chocolove  
  
-No era un chiste, lo digo en serio. –Dijo sujetando a Anna  
  
-Suéltame!, no tengo intención de golpear a nadie –Anna solo se sentó y comenzó a comer.  
  
-Bueno pueden comer, jijiji –Yoh como siempre estaba muy calmado  
  
Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente (bueno no todos, Horo Horo no), de repente Anna se detuvo.  
  
-Qué sucede señorita Anna? –Preguntó Tamao  
  
-Silencio, debo informarles algo: Debido a su ineficiencia e incapacidad para dominar su posesión de objetos, he decidido hacer un viaje a la montaña, allá podrán entrenar mejor que acá.  
  
Eso hizo que Yoh escupiera todo su té. –Pero Anita! No puedes hacernos eso  
  
-Claro que puedo –Dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-Yo... –La interrumpí –me temo que no puedo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
  
Asombrosamente Anna no pidió ninguna explicación y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna, simplemente no quería ir.  
  
-Y cuando viajaremos? –Preguntó Ryu  
  
-Mañana por la mañana.  
  
-Ya veo... entonces me retiro –Dijo Len.  
  
-Con permiso –Dije levantándome de la mesa.  
  
Seguí a Len hasta su habitación y cerré la puerta al entrar  
  
-Por qué no irás?  
  
-Eso te enfada?  
  
Se sentó en su cama, me puse tras de él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-...un poco  
  
-No te compliques por eso... simplemente no quiero ir  
  
-Estarás bien?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí –Reí  
  
-No te burles! –Se dio media vuelta y me besó luego se puso de pié y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.  
  
Tenía mucho sueño (el cansancio acumulado) así que me fui a mi habitación a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la joven Pilika amaneció muy enferma, tenía fiebre, por lo que no pudo asistir al viaje... el Doctor Fausto dijo que solo necesitaba reposo y tomar mucho líquido, y que de vez en cuando le pusiera una toalla con agua helada en la cabeza.  
  
-Por favor, cuídala mucho –Dijo Horo Horo muy preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes –Le respondí.  
  
-Bien, nos vamos, eres responsable de todo daño que le ocurra a la casa. –Anna se mostraba muy irritable.  
  
-Bueno adiós Lyserg.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, no se anunciaba muy buen tiempo.  
  
Subí a ver como se encontraba Pilika.  
  
-Puedo? –Dije golpeando la puerta  
  
-Sí, pasa.  
  
-Te encuentras bien?, dame el termómetro  
  
Tenía un poco más de 39°, no le dije nada, no quería preocuparla. Tomé una toalla mojada y la puse en su frente.  
  
-Me duele mucho –La pobre casi lloraba de dolor.  
  
-Trata de dormir  
  
-Y si algo me pasa?  
  
-No, yo me sentaré aquí –Tomé una silla y me senté a su lado- vigilaré para que nada te pase.  
  
-Muchas gracias –Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dormir  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando también yo me dormí. No sé bien cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que un estruendoso ruido proveniente de mi habitación me despertó.  
  
Corrí hacia allá y abrí la puerta de golpe.  
  
-No puede ser...  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+| M: No puede ser... o.o Komo c te okurre dejarlo asi!!!!!! ¬¬####  
  
^^U dejen reviews!! Y esperen la continuación  
  
M: TT-TT pero no lo dejes asi....  
  
¬¬U ke si tu ni lees!  
  
Weno... ^^ definitivamente este kap no fue muy wow!! (XD) la verdad no me gustó muxo... pero espero ke haya sido de su agrado XP  
  
^o^ el siguiente kap me gusta! XP (asi ke ya pueden imaginarse más o menos komo es)  
  
REKUERDEN: LEN x LYSERG RLZ! (XDDDDDDDD) 


	8. Sufrir es lo único

LA KONTINUACION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^ WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
M: TT-TT  
  
¬¬ ya deja de llorar  
  
-.-U pense n ke est podria haber sido el kap 9 pero mejor lo deje komo el 8 XD de lo kontrario sería mucha spera XD y yo lo keria skribir luego  
  
M: si  
  
weno no hablemos mucho xke la gente kere saer ke pasa xD  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
El ángel ladrón de almas  
  
Capítulo 8: Sufrir es lo único  
  
-Vamos suban más rápido! –Les gritaba Anna desde lo alto de la montaña  
  
-Estoy cansado de seguir sus órdenes –Dijo Len soltando sus cosas  
  
-No te enojes... ya casi llegamos –Trataba de calmarlo Horo  
  
-Jijiji, esperemos que este entrenamiento sirva de algo.  
  
-Pues claro que tiene que servir... no me hace gracia dejar a Pilika en ese estado por nada.  
  
-Pero Lyserg la esta cuidando, no hay de que preocuparse, jijiji  
  
-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento –Len se veía muy pensativo  
  
-Sobre mi hermana?  
  
-Quédate tranquilo, nada malo les puede pasar  
  
-Solo espero que mi hermana este bien  
  
-Pilika estará bien, no te preocupes, vamos Len, que les podía pasar?  
  
Len solo quería regresar, él sentía que algo malo ocurría... pero no tenía como asegurarlo, quizá era solo su imaginación pensaba pero aún así se sentía muy inseguro.  
  
-No lo sé, continuemos...  
  
Por cualquier mal presentimiento que tuviese, jamás se le pasó por la mente lo que ocurría en esa casa.  
  
+~+~+~  
  
-No puede ser  
  
Lyserg no podía creer lo que veía, aunque, después de todo era un riesgo previsto...  
  
La habitación estaba totalmente helada y obscura a pesar de que...  
  
-Hao!!! –Gritó Lyserg muy sorprendido e iracundo a la vez  
  
El espíritu del fuego se encontraba muy cerca de allí  
  
-Hola Lyserg, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –Rió Hao  
  
Cada palabra de Hao hacía enfurecer más a Lyserg  
  
-Te mataré!!!!!!  
  
-Y cómo crees que lo harás –Dijo Hao muy calmado, casi sonriendo –con tu patético espíritu, que, por lo que veo no se encuentra contigo?  
  
Eso era cierto, Lyserg había decidido que Morphin se quedase cuidando a la joven Pilika.  
  
-Tú tampoco tienes a tu espíritu –Respondió Lyserg  
  
-Eso es cierto... pero no creas que por eso soy débil, con o sin el espíritu del fuego soy mucho más fuerte que tú, incluso puedo acabar contigo en este instante si así lo quisiera. -Hao, que se encontraba en la ventana, se acercó lentamente a Lyserg- Pero no lo haré, ¿y sabes por qué?  
  
Lyserg no pudo contener su ira y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo a Hao, este recibió el golpe sin oponer resistencia y luego de esto se quedo contemplándolo unos segundos, su mirada pasiva inquietaba a Lyserg, le lanzó otro golpe pero Hao le tomó el brazo  
  
-No sabes cuanto te odio, maldito Hao!  
  
-Y tu no sabes cuanto adoro hacerte sufrir –Rió maliciosamente –Tu me debes la vida...  
  
-¡Qué clase de vida puedo deberte!, una vida llena de sufrimiento, de amargura, de odio y rencor, es eso lo que debo agradecerte?!  
  
-Veo que tu herida aún esta abierta, sabes? pude haberte matado en esa oportunidad, pero no lo hice... esto es un trueque, comprendes? Yo te perdoné la vida, ahora tu tienes la obligación de pagarme ese favor, te unirás a mi, harás lo que tus padres no hicieron, y sé que no cometerás el mismo error que ellos, no puedes negarte!  
  
-Por supuesto que puedo!  
  
-Tu vida esta en juego –Hao soltó de golpe a Lyserg tirándolo al suelo -¿Es esto tuyo?, sí, lo es –Dijo tomando la carta de Lyserg y quemándola  
  
-Qué haces!  
  
-No te preocupes... de todas formas, no existe nadie que pueda recibirla  
  
-De qué hablas?... no lo creo  
  
-Tu querida señora Nafuda, no recibirá tu estúpida carta, a menos que vayas tu mismo a enviársela al infierno!  
  
Lyserg se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia Hao, quien lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrinconó contra la pared.  
  
-La muerte no es castigo suficiente para ti –Dijo Lyserg casi sollozando, la presencia de Hao le hacía revivir recuerdos, amargos recuerdos que le destrozaban el alma.  
  
-Para ti tampoco, pagarás por culpa de tus padres, vendrás conmigo y pelearás conmigo en contra de Yoh y de los demás  
  
-Cómo has podido matarla!!!  
  
-De la misma forma en que tu me ayudarás a matar al resto de los humanos!  
  
-No puedes obligarme a eso!  
  
-A no?, y quién me lo va a impedir, acaso la febril jovencita que se encuentra agonizando unas habitaciones más allá?, quieres que también la elimine a ella?  
  
Las lágrimas rodaban sin control por la mejillas de Lyserg, lágrimas de rabia, de odio y sufrimiento, solo pensaba en todo el rencor que tenía hacia Hao, cómo alguien podía hacerle tanto daño.  
  
-Ya basta! –Hao seguía apretándolo contra la pared  
  
-Y dime, qué has decidido?  
  
-¿Acaso soy libre de elegir?  
  
-Por supuesto!, o te unes a mí, o mueres...  
  
-Prefiero mil veces la muerte!  
  
-Enserio? De verdad has sido capaz de elegir eso?... Pues tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa...  
  
Hao tomó del cuello a Lyserg y comenzó a asfixiarlo, este comenzó ha apretar los brazos de Hao para soltarse pero le era imposible, el aire se le terminaba.  
  
-No... mal... –Las palabras no le salían  
  
-Acaso te has arrepentido? –Dijo soltándolo  
  
Lyserg cayó al suelo respirando a duras penas, Hao se sentó a su lado muy confiado y solo se quedó mirando hacia el techo, durante ese descuido Lyserg se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a estrangularlo de manera brutal.  
  
-Si supieras cuanto te odio, ningún suplicio es suficiente para ti! Ni siquiera mereces estar en el infierno  
  
Su serena mirada ahora solo reflejaba rencor del modo más violento, realmente Hao se había confiado demasiado por lo que ahora se veía atacado. Por más que trataba no podía soltarse, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Nicrom, un fiel sirviente de Hao, quién quitó rápidamente a Lyserg.  
  
-El señor Hao no puede sucumbir ante un ser tan patético!  
  
-Quién eres tu?!  
  
-Acaso importa?! –Hao estaba furioso- Nicrom, dame la espada!  
  
Nicrom le entregó la espada a Hao y este apuntó directo al maltrecho cuello de Lyserg, en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Hao no se molestó en mirar y comenzó a reír.  
  
-Qué hace ella aquí?! –Preguntó Nicrom algo asombrado  
  
-Oh, pues, lo que sea que haga, ha llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar la muerte de su amigo y averiguar si tiene tanta suerte como para quedar viva después de esto.  
  
-No, señor Hao!, ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que usted le perdone la vida!!  
  
-Eso a su debido tiempo... ahora pretendo encargarme de ti –Dijo mirando maléficamente a Lyserg  
  
Pilika estaba totalmente paralizada, Morphin trató de ayudar a su amo, pero Nicrom de inmediato la encerró en su jaula  
  
-Lyserg! –Gritó al fin la joven  
  
Se encontraba muy pálida, apenas se podía mantener en pié y la impresión la obligaba a sostenerse de la pared.  
  
-Lárgate, Pilika! –Lyserg apenas podía hablar  
  
-Quizá podría darte otra oportunidad –La espada de Hao bajó hasta el brazo de Lyserg provocando un corte muy profundo  
  
Pilika al ver esto comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente perdiendo el hilo de la situación, cuando al fin se incorporó solo fue para llevarse la mala visión de Hao enterándole su propio péndulo a Lyserg en el estómago.  
  
-Qué ironía... ser derrotado por tu propia arma...  
  
-Déjalo en paz! Ya les has hecho suficiente daño!!  
  
-No sé que decir, eres muy valiente... o muy estúpida al enfrentarte al peligro de esa forma... aunque quizá tengas razón  
  
Nicrom se sorprendió al ver a Hao dirigirse a la ventana y señalarle que se marcharan  
  
Pilika se esforzó lo más que pudo para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Lyserg.  
  
-Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie sobre lo sucedido esta noche...  
  
El suelo comenzó a teñirse de sangre.  
  
Lyserg vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre la imagen se obscureció lentamente, empezó a perder de a poco la vista, sus oídos apenas podían captar los llantos de Pilika para terminar quedando sordos, comenzó a sentir un espantoso dolor en todo el cuerpo un dolor que se hacía eterno e insoportable, trató de aferrarse a algún mueble para mantenerse en pié, pero perdía todos sus sentidos, era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese el dolor, y desear que su muerte llegase pronto para acabar con tal suplicio.  
  
Pilika se arrodilló a su lado llorando, todo había pasado tan rápido. Ya todo esfuerzo era inútil no podía ayudarlo, sus lágrimas eran de impotencia, al no haber podido ayudarlo de ninguna manera, solo maldecía el estado en que se encontraba y se angustiaba por no poder hacer nada, su enfermedad (aumentada su gravedad con los llantos) la mantenía apenas conciente.  
  
La agonía de Lyserg solo finalizó al perder la conciencia.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+ |+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
M: Sangre!!  
  
Wiiiiiiiiiiiii ^0^ (TToTT Lyserg XD)  
  
Este kap se lo dediko a todo el grupo de Sadokos XD spero ke lo hayan disfrutado... y ke x nada del mundo se les haya pasado x la cabeza un futuro Hao/Lyserg ¬¬  
  
Ke triste ke Lyserg nunca pueda ser feliz XP siempre hay algo ke lo atormenta ^^U pero weno...  
  
Dejen Reviews!! 


	9. Tu alma me pertenece

A estas alturas me parece prudente hacer un pequeño resumen de la historia (bastante maldito para los que han tenido que leer todo el resto del fic XD) para los que se incorporan recién y NO quieren perder su tiempo leyendo toda la historia... o para los que ya la han leído pero komo yo actualizo kada mil siglos deben andar muy perdidos... XP komo sea... para ellos va el resumen

M: En resumen, para los lectores...

¬.¬U si, eso. (Tb se inkluyen algunos detalles ke kreo ke ya los deben konocer -.-U)

* * *

**El ángel ladrón de almas**

**RESUMEN CAPITULOS 1 A 8**

Empieza el torneo de los Shamanes, el primero objetivo: Encontrar la aldea de los apaches.

Estados Unidos, Yoh y los demás conocen a un joven. Lyserg

En un principio este no se muestra muy cortés, su único objetivo era conseguir camaradas fuertes que lo ayudaran a derrotar a su enemigo, Hao.

Cuando las cosas ya están más calmadas Yoh invita a Lyserg a quedarse junto con ellos.

Y es aquí donde prácticamente empieza la historia.

**Capítulos 1 y 2 :: "En Presencia de un Sentimiento" "La batalla por la confianza"**

En estos capítulos Lyserg y Len se conocen. En un principio a Len no le parece buena idea el que Lyserg se uniera al equipo, pero, luego de una batalla, Yoh y el (Lyserg) se vuelven amigos.

Es entonces cuando Len conoce mejor a Lyserg y se interesa por él... consigue obtener su confianza y empieza a amarlo. (Obviamente en un principio estaba muy confundido)

**Capítulos 3 y 4:: "Tal vez no sea cierto, pero aún así me ha hecho feliz" "Vida en contra"**

_"cómo alguien tan frío cómo yo podría terminar enamorándose de esa manera?"_ Len se veía confundido, creía amarlo pero no se veía correspondido e imaginaba que todo era una extraña confusión. Pero luego se da cuenta de que lo que siente es amor, y cree que Lyserg tiene la misma confusión.

Pero teme al rechazo y a la indiferencia, por lo que no puede expresar sus sentimientos.

Lyserg realmente se encontraba confundido, cómo podía amar a alguien tan rápido?! Trataba de convencerse en vano de que todo era mentira... pero de verdad lo quería.

_"Tanto puede ocurrir en tan poco tiempo..." _

Se amaban, pero la duda hacía todo más difícil, por un lado Len estaba decidido a confesar su amor al día siguiente, mientras Lyserg encontraba la forma de marcharse y olvidar todo.

**Capítulos 5 y 6:: "Adiós" "Más que una simple amistad"**

Esa noche ambos se atormentaban con sus pensamientos sin poder dormir. Len pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo todo, así que fue a su habitación, al encontrarlo allí solo con sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que no era el momento por lo que trató de disimular buscando una simple conversación.

A la mañana siguiente Len se propuso no volver a perder una oportunidad como la de la noche anterior, esperó hasta que Lyserg bajara y trató de decirle que lo amaba cuando fue interrumpido por sus amigos que lo llamaban a entrenar dejando a Lyserg más confundido que nunca.

Este no reparó mucho en la situación y a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba (y de haber llorado largas horas) y de las explicaciones que le pedía Len, empacó sus cosas y se marchó, pero en el camino estaba Len... llorando por que no se fuera. Aunque para Len llorar fuese inútil no podía contener el llanto al imaginar que el motivo de la partida de su Lyserg era que no lo amaba.

Y fue en ese momento, ambos rompiendo en llanto, cuando Lyserg le dijo a Len todo lo que sentía... este quedó muy sorprendido y preguntándose por qué no había podido hablar antes.

Y así luego de una tierna demostración de amor, resolvieron que ambos se vengarían de Hao sin necesidad de alejarse.

**Capítulo 7:: "Una hermosa realidad"**

Este capítulo (o la gran mayoría de el) está escrito a modo de carta. De Lyserg para su madrina.

En esta le dice lo bien que van las cosas y dando una breve descripción de cada uno de sus amigos en especial una de Len diciendo por qué es tan importante para él.

Luego al terminar de escribirla llega este preguntando acerca de que es la carta y avergonzándose un poco luego de leerla.

Sin gran ciencia ni mucha gracia, es solo un conector al capítulo 8.

Al regresar del correo, Anna da el aviso de que al día siguiente comenzarán un entrenamiento en la montaña. Lyserg decide no ir.

Al día siguiente Pilika cae en cama con fiebre por lo que Lyserg queda a su cuidado.

Y es entonces cuando llega la última persona que necesitaban en ese momento.

**Capítulo 8:: "Sufrir es lo único"**

Len se veía preocupado por un mal presentimiento que había tenido... y estaba en lo correcto

Lyserg cuidaba de Pilika en la casa cuando escuchó un ruido en una habitación cercana. Se dirigió allá y se encontró con la ingrata sorpresa de que Hao junto con el espíritu del Fuego se encontraban en ella.

Al verlos Lyserg se enfureció y salió al ataque, aunque sin mucha suerte ya que, al no tener a su espíritu (que cuidaba de la enferma), tenía nula ventaja sobre Hao.

Aún así comenzó a atacarlo sin que su adversario opusiera resistencia. Pero aún así no le causaba gran daño.

Hao había matado a su madrina, y se lo hizo saber en esos momentos.

Durante largo tiempo luego de esto comenzaron las torturas tanto físicas como sicológicas para Lyserg, hasta que al fin pudo defenderse en un descuido de Hao, pero para su mala suerte llegó en su ayuda uno de sus más fieles servidores, Nicrom.

Pilika llegó solo para presenciar como derrotaban a su amigo.

La sangre se escurría por el suelo y el inglés yacía en él con su péndulo provocándole una herida de muerte.

* * *

****

**El ángel ladrón de almas **

**Capítulo 9:**_ "Tu alma me pertenece"_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se encontraba en un estado deplorable... sin fuerzas, apenas se mantenía consiente.

La luz del día, todo indicaba que no viviría para presenciar otro amanecer, no tendría una comida más, ni una conversación o una caricia...

Pero el seguía ahí, postrado en una cama sin poder moverse, pero vivo... vivo y dispuesto a luchar para lograr verlo otra vez... para volver a escucharlo, sentirlo, su presencia.

O quizá era el odio y los deseos de venganza lo que lo mantenían vivo... tal vez esa era la razón por la cual aún seguía respirando.

Totalmente consiente, la habitación bien iluminada, el piso totalmente limpio. El sol recién salía dándole calor (el frío de la noche anterior ya no era de importancia) y ahí estaba él mirándole desde la puerta sonriendo débilmente, ocultando todas sus preocupaciones. Con unos ojos cansados e irritados, como si hubiese estado llorando... como si no hubiese conciliado el sueño.

Por un momento se preguntó si todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al incorporarse logró sentir el dolor de la herida, estaba vendado. No había sido un sueño, todo había pasado quizás ya todos lo sabían, se habían enterado del incidente de la noche anterior con Hao.

Miró alrededor de la habitación nuevamente para encontrar la mirada con la de su amante, y no pudo contener las lágrimas, estas corrían solas sin que él lo notara.

Trató de levantarse mas el dolor lo volvió a tender en la cama.

-No, debes quedarte ahí –Len se había sentado en la cama y ahora acariciaba suavemente el rostro del joven, secando sus lágrimas. –Tienes que descansar, todo esta bien.

Lyserg solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada, se sentía humillado, era la peor humillación que había sufrido en toda su vida. En su mirada solo había resentimiento y un poco de pena mezclada con temor.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- Len se veía muy aliviado y reconfortado por la situación, el ser que más amaba había despertado de su profundo sueño, dos noches sin dormir. Con una sola compañía, la angustia. Se sentía angustiado de no saber que había pasado, de no saber como se encontraba ni de estar seguro de que despertaría.

Sin querer asumir la posibilidad de perderlo, que no volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes y que tendría que vivir con la culpa de haberlo dejado, presintiendo el peligro... aunque la culpa era un sentimiento que lo embargaba desde ya, aunque no estaba muerto, todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado había sido su culpa.

Acercó lentamente sus labios a los del joven esperando que su beso fuese correspondido, pero este quedó inmóvil, en su rostro ya no había expresión alguna.

No estaba en condiciones de sentirse ofendido, solo entendió que no asimilaba la situación. O es que trataba de convencerse de ello para no pensar en la posibilidad de que todo haya cambiado.

Silencio.

-Por qué no puedo odiarte? –Esa pregunta paralizó a Len. En qué pensaba, por qué preguntaba eso... por qué volvía a llorar?.- ...Sólo haces más difíciles las cosas...

Len se veía desconcertado, nunca, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas había tenido una visión como esta... su mundo se derrumbaba, el ser que más amaba ahora lo miraba desconfiado, totalmente cambiado. Sus hermosos ojos ya no lo miraban con la ternura anterior, ahora solo dirigían a él la mirada más triste y a la vez cargada de odio.

-No entiendo. Qué quieres decir con eso

-Quiero... –Se detuvo, no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía, ¿pero qué era lo que realmente sentía? ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente?

-Dime, qué fue lo que pasó?

Lyserg desvió la mirada dando a entender que no pretendía hablar de eso, y a la vez, tratando de convencerlo de que nada había pasado, y que si así era... ya no tenía importancia.

-Cómo se encuentra la joven Pilika?

-Ella esta bien... pero lo que importa es cómo estas tu... quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó.

-Nada que tenga importancia...

-Cómo no va a tener importancia! –Gritó muy enojado, le amaba, era cierto y por eso se molestaba. El no saber nada, el que le ocultarán cosas que para él tenían demasiada importancia. –Tu crees que esa herida no tiene importancia!, casi mueres!. Cómo no me va a importar saber la causa de esto!

-No te interesa!

-Tu péndulo... la sangre... cómo crees que me he sentido!. Estabas ahí tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre... Y cuál había sido la causa?. Tu crees que alguien lo sabía!... acaso no piensas en la angustia que siento de no saber como te encuentras...

Lyserg solo lo abrazó y ambos lloraron en silencio.

Y sin soltarlo comenzó a hablar.

-Siento que te angustie... todo ha sido culpa de...

-Hao?

Al oír ese nombre se aferró más al abrazo de Len, este comprendió la situación y se tranquiliz

-Debo... – Añadió tratando de incorporarse pero el dolor lo mantenía inmovilizado.

-Debes recuperar fuerzas –Interrumpió – Es mejor que duermas...

-El vendrá...

-Créeme que si se atreve a hacerlo, morirá.

Sus palabras lo calmaron.

Luego de muchas horas logro conciliar el sueño, al fin lograba descansar, sumirse en un profundo y reparador sueño... perderse de la realidad que tanto le agobiaba.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lograba eso, descansar. Siempre se veía perturbado por sus pensamientos, aun cuando se encontraba con Len.

Su rostro siempre había sido una máscara... sus sonrisas, todas ellas ocultaban amargas penas.

Entre sueños recordaba momentos angustiosos. Una y otra vez la muerte de sus padres interrumpía sus intentos de descanso. El fuego, las risas... la muerte. Toda la tragedia se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del joven.

Lloraba entre sueños ni el más cálido de los besos lo podía calmar, siempre se preguntaba por qué no había podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Por qué justamente a él tenía que tocarle una vida tan dura.

Durante todo ese tiempo había estado siendo contemplado, sin embargo el no había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para arrancarle ese sufrimiento.

Descanso? Era esa la excusa...

Las imágenes se borraron al fin, todo era calma...

-Me esperabas? – Lo despertó una voz

-Qué? – Lyserg palideció por completo

-shhh, guarda silencio. No querrás que nos escuchen, verdad? –Dicho esto se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Lyserg trató de gritar mas las palabras no salían.

-Aún te duele? – Dijo sonriendo.

-...

-No me vas a contestar?

-Qué pretendes... – Se le escuchó decir apenas entre susurros

-Veo que aun no te sientes bien...

-Qué es lo que quieres! –Pudo subir el tono de voz al fin

-Qué es lo que quiero?... – soltó una carcajada y luego hizo una pausa - ...te quiero a ti. – al decir esto se acercó tanto al inmóvil Lyserg que sus labios ya se rozaban. –sonrió-

Lyserg no podía hablar... un frío indescriptible corría por su espalda, la situación lo asqueaba y lo intimidaba, Hao, su peor enemigo ahora se encontraba besándolo con sus cálidos labios como alguna vez lo había hecho su amado Len...

No lo creía, pero de verdad lo estaba haciendo, estaba correspondiendo a ese beso. Hace unas horas le había negado ese placer a su amado y ahora deleitaba a su enemigo... las lágrimas corrían solas, quería correr, huir de ahí pero su estado no lo permitía... ni por más que trataba tampoco podía gritar... no podía detenerlo, estaba a su total control en esa situación.

-Sé que lo hacías... –dijo separándose de él - sé que me esperabas... desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya sea para amarme... o para matarme.

Lyserg seguía sin hablar.

-Veo que estas decidido a no dirigirme la palabra... pues no me importa, esperaré a que te recuperes, luego vendré por ti y no podrás negarte, tu me perteneces.

-Yo no te pertenezco! –Gritó al fin totalmente furioso

-Sí, me perteneces, y lo sabes muy bien... gracias a mi es que vives.

-Gracias a ti es que voy a morir...

-Tu no morirás –sonrió- no mientras sepas todo el daño que le puedo hacer a ese tal ... Len es su nombre?

Al escucharlo enmudeció, Hao sabía sobre Len y este no podía permitir que le hicieran daño alguno, después de todo, su vida continuaba solo por y para él.

-Imaginé que reaccionarías así. Ya ves? No puedes evitarme... apenas te recuperes vendré por ti, no trates de evitarme, no trates de huir, donde quiera que vayas yo te encontraré, y me vengaré. Te seguiré al mismo infierno pero tú me perteneces...

Hao trató de acercarse nuevamente al joven pero este escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas...

Sin decir nada, se retiró.

Nuevamente se encontraba solo, no podría hablar con nadie, ni siquiera podría decirle lo sucedido a Len...

Siempre había estado solo sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie... pero ahora si la necesitaba, necesitaba aunque fuera una palabra de aliento. Nadie se la daría.

_"Por qué no grité... alguien pudo haberme ayudado... quizá..." _se preguntaba una y otra vez _"y por qué rayos correspondí a ese beso... ese beso infernal que ha marcado mi condena eterna..."_

-Puedo pasar?

-Sí...

-Joven Lyserg cómo se encuentra?

-...Bien –Minti

-Me alegra saberlo, solo venía a ver cómo se encontraba y a avisarle que me he recuperado por completo, el joven Len me dijo que usted estaba preocupado por mi salud... –sonrió Pilika

-Si... te ves... llena de vida...

-Sí –afirmó- Siento mucha gratitud hacia usted, déjeme encargarme de sus cuidados!

-Cuales cuidados?

-Pues... cosas simples como cambiarle las vendas o traerle sus alimentos

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso, Pilika, ya déjalo descansar – Interrumpió Len

-Pero...

-Eres muy pequeña no sabes nada de cuidados, en cambio yo... obviamente estoy más capacitado para este tipo de cosas...

-Por qué tanto afán por estar con el joven Lyserg...

Len no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó.

-Ya veo... –sonrió y luego abandonó la habitación...

-No te preocupes, no hablará...

-Por qué no dejaste que ella me cuidara....

-Porque es solo una niña, además, creo que soy yo el que debe encargarse de tus cuidados...

-No, Pilika es una niña... ella sabe mejor como atender enfermos!

-Qué te pasa!

-Solo quiero que te alejes de mi...

-No, no lo haré.

-Por qué no quieres entender que ya no siento nada por ti!

-... mientes

-No tengo motivos...

-Cómo puedes haber cambiado tanto en una sola noche...? no lo entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender.

-Cómo dices eso!, ni siquiera sabes mentir bien... sé que aun me amas, no te he dado ninguna razón para que dejes de hacerlo, mírame a los ojos... – dijo tomando su rostro, ambos quedaron frente a frente – y repite que no me amas... – agregó en un tono muy suave.

-No... –Desvió la mirada- No puedo...

-Algo te hizo... algo te hizo ese maldito para que te comporte así!! –Ahora Len se veía muy molesto. Ya no podía ocultar mas su rabia, sabía que Hao había hecho algo y que por eso Lyserg se comportaba de esa forma con él y no podía soportarlo.

-El no me hizo nada... solo me dejó ver la verdad...

-La verdad?

-Aquí con ustedes no conseguiré nada.

-Qué estas diciendo!

-Lo que oyes, con ustedes no conseguiré nada, ninguna de mis ambiciones...

-Pero si tu lo único que quieres es matar a Hao!

-Ya no, el me hizo entender... la verdad es que yo le debo mucho...

-Cómo puedes deberle algo?!

-Le debo mi propia vida!... gracias a él es que ahora estoy aquí frente a ti...

-No lo entiendo...

-Anoche nos vinieron a atacar, unos soldados vestidos de blanco... no recuerdo sus nombres, pero si sus propósitos, reunir fuerzas para ejercer dominio sobre el resto de los shamanes... venerando a una doncella de Hierro.

-Los soldados X...

-Nos rehusamos y por eso, nos atacaron sin piedad

-Y dices que Hao te salvó...

-Exacto... –Mentir le dolía, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, pero debía hacerlo... por el bien de ambos... – Luego me explico que necesitaba de mi ayuda... que todo estaría bien mientras me uniera a su grupo, siendo un aliado de él estaré siempre bien. Después de todo, el me dejo vivir para luego poder unirme a él.

-No sabes lo que dices...

-Lo sé muy bien, apenas me pueda levantar de esta cama continuaré mi camino

-Así de simple?

-...

-Solo te interesa tu propio bienestar!, jamás piensas en los demás!... qué crees que es lo que yo siento! Acaso te importa?...

En esos momentos quería llorar mas debía continuar con su cometido, debía dejarlo... y hacer la voluntad de su enemigo.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles... –a duras penas contenía el llanto. Su actuación debía seguir.

-No, no lo haré... sé que la mitad de las cosas que dices son mentiras... vulgares y sucias mentiras!, no se tus propósitos, pero ya tampoco me interesan. Solo espero que algún día te arrepientas de los que haces...

-Créeme que ya lo estoy haciendo – Pens

-Pero no importa cuanto tardes... yo te volveré a recibir, mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti, seré capaz de tragarme mi orgullo ya que lo que siento hacia ti es más fuerte... solo trata de entender...

No pudo evitarlo, llorando lo besó y abrazó y entre sollozos le susurró – Sé que me arrepentiré... y espero que aún siga vivo para volver...

* * *

M: ke ke??!! ¬¬U veo ke la algunas personas t han estado mal influenciando... HxL??? (tantos foros --U)

U NO PREGUNTEN, SOLO LEAN XD

WENO REPITO LO DE SIEMPRE, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE KAP, Y KE DEJEN REVIEWS XKE ESO ME PONE MUY HAPPY!

Y LAMENTO UNA VES MÁS HABERME TARDADO TANTOS SIGLOS EN AKTUALIZAR PERO KREANME KE AKABO DE TERMINAR EL KAP SON LAS 1:10pm (o sea esta ha sido una publicación inmediata OoU) (xXu hay ke aprovexar la inspiración... aunke eso sea arriesgar tu vida XD)

M: ¬¬U si pues... anda ke ahora t vea tu mamá...

0 JOJOJO... ME INVENTARÉ UNA EXKUSA... XD

M: -.-U una tarea...

WENO LA TARDANZA SE DEBIO MAS KE NADA A KE INSPIRACI"N Y EL TIEMPO NO ESTABAN DE MI PARTE... PERO YA FUERON SUFICIENTES XKUSAS

M: t falto la flogera....

ññU AYE, TB UN POKITO D ESO... PERO KIEN NO? XD

SIGO AGRADECIENDO SUS REVIEWS... Y ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL... VEZ KE SI LO TERMINE PARA AGOSTO (en realidad Julio jojojo un día antes XD) Y WENO... OwO LYSERG NO SE MURIO...

Y LEN ME VOLVIO A KEDAR OOC... PERO YA MENOS XD KUANDO SE ENOJA SE ME HACE LEN...

Oo KOMO SEA... EL KAP SE TERMINO AKA! XD

AHÍ SE VEN! BYE! 0


End file.
